My Story of Wizardry
by RemusLupin3101960
Summary: This piece of literature includes a lot of FEELS and is deeply from my mind and my love and longing to be at Hogwarts and believing that its real. So here is my story! leave plenty of comments and suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

"What just happened?" I asked my dad when the house lit up like a roman candle as I woke up in his arms. I lift my head and notice he's crying as he's running, not the pity cry, but a deep down angry cry. I look behind and my uncle Remus is running behind and he is shouting weird terms that sound like a weird language. "Slow down and let me grab you two!" and without a word spoken I felt like I was on a rollercoaster that kept doing loops upon loops, and when I opened my eyes I saw the worst color I've ever seen. It may have only lasted a few seconds but it felt as long as a few minutes. For a good 45 seconds my uncle Remus and my dad Romulus laid where they had landed, but if I opened my eyes I felt as if my insides would have came out and everywhere. For some reason all my uncle could do is get up and hug my dad as my dad cried. All he could do was cry, and I kept thinking where is Mom? I begin to think why is my Dad is crying, and I ask in a very trembling voice, "Dad..wh..where is Mom?" He releases Remus who now has tears down his face and is standing at a distance I know notice he is injured, blood down his arm, his clothes tattered and he is holding a stick like Remus, he put his down and replied, "Son…." That's all he had to say. I get up and turn and ask what the sticks are, and my uncle begins to say something and is abruptly interrupted with an, "Enough, I am finished with this and my son will not go into what killed his mother." Remus now downcast said, "Rom you can't hide it from him forever he is ten and will be eleven in three days. He is going to get a letter from Dumbledore regardless of what you think." Dad is looking at me with a very sorry, and apologetic expressions I've ever seen. It looked painful what he was about to say to me, " It was Magic that killed your Mother, these "sticks" are wands very powerful, deadly if I do say so after tonight, but who killed your mother is a very clever witch she blew the house into pieces before she could get out. There is a war going on right now Wes, and…" there was a loud crack as a man with a long beard approached Remus and Romulus. "Voldemort is after the boy, we need to move now. Ill explain at the castle" another loud crack, along with several more entered the area. Several Witches and Wizards entered the area, "PORTEGO MAXIMA!" The long bearded man shouted and I couldn't tell what just happened it was like a thin layer of fog covered us and then disappeared. "Well played Albus, well played." One witch obnoxiously laughing and looking directly at me almost chanting, "I killed your mum, I killed your mum!" "QUIET BELLATRIX!" My father proclaimed and picked his wand back up and began to yell something but the man Dumbledore countered before it hit whatever the dome was. " Calm yourself Romulus! FUMOS DUO!" A large thick cloud of black smoke began to fill the air and my dad pulled me toward him and we began to huddle next to Dumbledore. "close your eyes son its gonna be okay." Suddenly I was back on the rollercoaster and landed on a nice soft red rug this time, and my insides didn't feel so bad.

I'm alone in a huge room that is filled with knick-nacks, and an assortment of books that I had never even heard of and couldn't pronounce. Momentarily more cracks came in the office and I heard my uncle Remus struggling pulling my dad and Dumbledore cracked in the room along with Bellatrix and she didn't have a wand but tried viciously to attack my Dad. Without a word Bellatrix was bound by ropes, a lot of ropes by the looks of it and Dumbledore began speaking in a different tone or language to my dad and he answered back. "She needs to be interrogated." Dumbledore spoke in a wise tone, my Dad then spoke out of anger, "She needs to pay for her actions! Why can't you see that Albus!" "Enough Romulus! She will be put on trial for her crimes later first we need to know where Voldemort is hiding along with the rest of his army." Dad sat in silence. "the boy mustn't leave these grounds not even for school requirements. Today James and Lily died but luckily Harry is still alive we cannot be certain what Voldemorts up too, but we cant be too cautious. Ollivander along with several other marketers are going to be here tomorrow to help with Wes' school requirements." Bellatrix still struggling to get out of the ropes her wand being only inches away. Remus in tears to hear about James and Lily, "As for you Remus you are to remain here, and you too Romulus and teach young Wes everything you know as soon as he gets his wand." Dumbledore now sitting in his chair, wondering, snapped his fingers and the rope snapped from Bellatrixs' mouth still chanting, "I killed your mum, I KILLED YOUR MUM!"


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in a beautiful room covered in red, red drapes, red chairs, red everywhere a lot with gold outlining, but I awoke alone. I raised from my bed and walked over to the gigantic window, and looked out. I could see a distance, but what was closer than the tree line was what caught my attention, a man who looked like he had a rough evening, almost as rough as I did last night, but this man was huge! He was walking up to the castle, from his house well not much of a house but a hut, I had a dream about this man… it almost seemed real and this castle I felt like I had been here before. Leaving the room I found a note with warm waffles underneath

Wes,

When you wake up come downstairs, if I'm not downstairs Remus will be. You have a full day ahead so you better eat.

p.s.- don't be afraid of this place.

Dad

The waffles were very fluffy, but not as good as Moms waffles, and this certainly isn't Dads cooking. Setting the plate down I proceed down the spiral stairs and hear two men talking and I recognized them both, it was Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius! I raced toward Sirius as fast as any ten year old could and hugged him almost knocking him over, he caught me. "Uncle Sirius I've missed you so much!" At that moment happiness came back to me, I had forgotten about my Mom, The House, Everything I owned, I got to see Sirius. I released him from the tightest grasp I think Ive ever put on a person, and he rubbed my red hair and patted me and began to speak, "Wes, I have someone who I would like you to meet shes like you. Becca! Will you come in here?" I felt like was watched, but I wasn't sure, until I turned around. It was girl, she looked as young as I did, she had a burgundy hair color, along with glasses and wore something I recognized from the tele she had on Harley Quinn pajamas. I was shy at first and she was the complete opposite, "My name Is Becca Black, Whats yours?" sticking her hand out. Stuttering as I spoke, "W.. Lupin" I could sense something about her, it was like me. She had some sort of darkness within her that no one could even fathom. I asked Remus to come with me and help me unpack up stairs, I still don't know how I got robes and clothes. While we were in my room I asked several questions, he answered very elegantly until one came out and it felt like I didn't say it. "When Becca and I shook hands…. It was like I felt darkness…"Remus responded with a very questionable tone,"What kind of "Darkness" do you mean?" I thought about it for a moment and said, "like an evil darkness?" "its probably just the waffles nothing to worry about. Get dressed Mr. Ollivander is here."

"Now when your father gets her is when you can try out wands, I promised him that we would wait." Remus whispered. "Finally Remus it took you long enough did you lose your way from Gryffindor House?" Romulus shouted. "Shut up!" shouted Remus.

A lot of boxes, long rectangular boxes. "I know you Mr. Lupin, from the time you were born I've known the wand that you would use! Aha here it is Dogwood 12 inches Phoenix tail feather for the core, as powerful as it is elegant." Ollivander spoke with such an enthusiastic tone of voice. He took the wand out of the box it was long and brilliant, but still looked like a stick, placed it in my hand without a word. "Now wave it." When I waved it a great gush of force pushed me back onto the ground. This happened several times until Ollivander realized that there was one wand he had yet to try and had never tried before. "This wand has set on my shelf for ages, Larch for the wood, Thestral Tail Hair for the core, 11 ¾ inches. This wand… was created for someone with great skill in the Dark Arts, and very powerful through experiencing death first hand. That is the only way this wand can be used." He gave me the box, I sat the box down and removed the black top, and it revealed the wand with a light brown hue, and the handle had the phrase Ollivander said, "Powerful through experiencing death first hand." I carefully took hold of the wand and grasped the handle. Immediately something happened, A blue flame rose from the tip of the wand and vanished. "The wand has chosen its master." Ollivander said in a monotone manner.

I'm walking back to my room, pondering on the phrase that is transcribed on my wand.


End file.
